Tortured Golden Kitty
Were you looking for: Blake, whose body is trapped within the Tortured Golden Kitty suit? Tortured Kitty, a Torture Suit closely related to Tortured Golden Kitty? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Kitty FazCat,Tortured Sugar or Sugar? TRTF5= Tortured Golden Kitty is a Tortured Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison, and the Tortured Suit in which Blake was trapped inside during the events after TRTF4 and killed by Gron/Golden Lockjaw. She was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5: G.P.D. Mode before it's cancellation. Appearance Tortured Golden Kitty's face/head area includes eyes which are covered with tiny spikes, looking like jet turbines and a nightmarish mouth. Tortured Golden Kitty has the same rips as Tortured Kitty's. She also has a brown nose, with nostrils built on it. Behavior Tortured Golden Kitty would've been active along with Tortured Fredbear, Tortured Spring Bonnie and Tortured Golden Lockjaw in G.P.D Mode. She would've made her way throughout various areas of Frankburt's Pizza to your Security Office. It is unknown how the player would've defended themselves from Tortured Golden Kitty nor from any of the other Tortured Suits. Trivia *If the image is brightened, the words "THE END" and "FEAR THE UNKNOWN" are shown. *There is no normal version of Tortured Golden Kitty. *Her eyes do not appear to be the same as most of the other Tortured Suits. Instead of being red with black pupils and black metal covering, Tortured Golden Kitty's eyes resemble jet turbines. **Tortured Fredbear has the same eyes as well. *Blake could be inside of Tortured Golden Kitty, as in FIND ME, The Office from The Return to Freddy's 4 can be seen, with Tortured Golden Kitty, and Blake's breathing can be heard. **This was confirmed when The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth was released. It was also stated that Gron, inside of Golden Lockjaw/Tortured Golden Lockjaw, put Blake inside of Tortured Golden Kitty. *Her original teaser was labeled, "Torture Savior". **This is like the codename on Tortured Golden Lockjaw's teaser, Brute. ***These may have even been early names also. ***It might also refer to the Torture Device. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 GoldenKittyMask.png|Tortured Golden Kitty's head being worn in the Nightmare cutscene. TortureGKittyMask_Rebooted.png|An old version of Tortured Golden Kitty's mask head being worn. Gkitty.png|Tortured Golden Kitty's texture/full body in the Extras Menu. Miscellanous HybridSavior.png|Tortured Golden Kitty's first teaser. Note how this early look of Golden Kitty uses Tortured Kitty's third model but with different textures and some other details removed. Hybrid G Kitty Brightened.JPEG|Tortured Golden Kitty's first teaser brightened. gkitty reference1.png|Hybrid Golden Kitty model reference picture, given to Everything Animations by BFPFilms424/Tyler when he was paid to do the TRTF5 cast. gkitty reference2.png|Same, but from another camera angle. gkitty reference3.png|Ditto. Hybrid Kitty.png|Tortured Golden Kitty's second and last teaser. The unknown fear.jpeg|Same teaser but brightened, revealing the text "THE END" and "FEAR THE UNKNOWN" all over the image. Torturevigo.png|Tortured Golden Kitty posing with all of the other animatronics from the TRTF Saga in the Thank You! image. UnwitheredGoldenKitty.png|An unwithered version of Tortured Golden Kitty which was only shown on one of BFPFilms424/Tyler's old twitter accounts. External links *Tortured Golden Kitty's model amongst other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Females Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:TRTF Volume 2